Baba Yaga/dialogue
This is the conversation when unlocking the Ourania Teleport spell. *'Player' - There's a lunar spell in my spellbook that I can't use. Could you...? *'Baba Yaga' - Help you? Certainly. It's one I've just rediscovered! I can teach it to you if you like, but you have to listen to a story first. *'Player' - Okay, I don't mind hearing sto- *'Baba Yaga' - Wonderful! Well, I was going through some ancient documents recently, expanding my knowledge of our great ancestors... Hmm, actually, I think I had better go further back, so you will understand. You know of our ancient war with the Fremennik that you recently healed? *'Player' - Of course! I am a great diplomat, aren't I? *'Baba Yaga' - Some diplomat. Did you even discover WHY we were at war for so long? *'Player' - Errr... You couldn't see eye to eye about magic, or something like that. *'Baba Yaga' - Not too far off; it goes deeper than that. The Fremennik were actually the first to discover how to make runes, but there was disagreement within the tribe about the implications of making such powerful objects. Most Fremennik felt we were stealing power from the gods. They could not see past that to the great things we could do with such power, so we split from them and became the Moon Clan. Our ancient leader, who first discovered the rune essence mine here on Lunar Isle, travelled far and wide searching for more places of power. He and his followers built altars all over Gielinor - which you use today to create runes - and at their height they made runes by the crateful. They had perfected the process and even advanced it, creating altars that could create any type of rune regardless of the crafter's ability. But the strife between the Moon Clan and the Fremennik heightened. The Fremennik had grown strong in body, while our clan had grown strong in mind. They overpowered our tribe and we retreated to Lunar Isle, where we have lived ever since. The Fremennik then swept over Gielinor destroying the altars we had made, in an attempt to remove all trace of magic from the land. *'Player' - That's all very interesting, but what's it got to do with this spell? *'Baba Yaga' - I'm getting to that! The Fremennik were not as thorough as they thought. They destroyed only the entrances to the altars, for the altars themselves were on a different plane, but they were successful in wiping out our ability to create runes. That ability has only recently been rediscovered on the mainland, so I hear. Our people were left isolated on Lunar Isle but we used it to out advantage. Our control over Magic advanced beyond the need for runes and all knowledge of the altar locations passed from memory. Fortunately, some records survived... The manuscript I discovered contains the teleportation spell to an advanced altar called Ourania. It's an altar that allows the user, regardless of their Runecrafting ability, to craft any type of rune upon it. Ourania is a powerful altar indeed. What state it is in after so many millennia, I know not, but it's interesting all the same. *'Player' - So, will you teach Player the spell? *'Baba Yaga' - Certainly. *Baby Yaga whispers in your ear* And now you know the teleportation spell, off with you! Go explore.